He didn't have to be
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella's life is set into a tailspin with one moment. Pregnant and alone after the death of her husband, she has to learn to live her new normal. along for the ride is her childhood best friend. He doesn't have to be but that isn't going to stop Jacob Black from being there for Bella and her child. AH
I don't own twilight.

Rain fell from the sky as her world crashed down around her. He was dead, her husband of one year was gone, he had just went out to get dinner and now she stood on the edge of disaster. Her hand on her slightly rounded stomach where her child laid. A police officer at her door, delivering the words she never thought she'd hear.

He had to be new. He didn't seem to know who she was and she didn't remember seeing him before. Which in a town the size of Forks was a near impossibility. As this strange man stood on her porch all she could hear was buzzing in her ears. Her body was numb. She couldn't move, she wanted to but she couldn't. Her phone was somewhere in the house but where it was she wasn't sure at that moment.

"Miss… Miss.." she blinked and looked up at the strange man. "Can I call anyone for you?"

She stared at him. The words she wanted to say on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't get them out. She wanted her dad, she wanted it to be an hour ago and her husband to be at her side. She wanted her life back. She swallowed she opened her mouth hoping the words she needed would come to her. Her heart pounding in her ears as she tried not to faint.

"My… my… fath..father." the words came out. Barely but they did.

"May I have his number please?" She wanted to slap him. This man she didn't even know. Did he really expect her to be able to function let alone give him her father's phone number it was all she could do to stand upright.

"My father is Chief Charlie Swan and I want him right now." She all but screamed at the man, whoever the hell he was.

"Oh my god." He muttered before grabbing his phone and going outside. She stood in the house holding herself together with nothing but shear will.

Charlie Swan had been sound asleep when his phone had rang He quickly grabbed it noticing the number of one of his new officers. "Officer Briers what can I do for you?"

"Chief I'm so sorry I had no idea."

"What are you talking about… No idea about what?"

There was a car accident tonight and I was called out to it. The driver was DOA and I went to his house to inform his wife."

Charlie felt his stomach drop. "First of all you never go on a call like that on your own. You get a senior officer to go with you we'll be talking about this later but that isn't the reason you're calling me is it?"

"No sir. The man who died tonight was married to a women who is claiming you're her father. She asked me to call you."

"You're telling me my son and law is dead and I'm just finding out now." Charlie was livid. "God damn it this is why you don't go out on calls by yourself any other officer would have known. Any other officer would have gotten me before going to Bella. She's pregnant. " Charlie was seething as he jumped out of his chair and hurried to get all his things around. "Mike should be on call with you tonight where the hell is he?"

"He said he had a lot of paper work to catch up on and he stayed in."

"Why isn't anyone at the crime scene?"

"Ah well it was only his car I assumed he'd spun out due to the rain. The body is at the hospital the ambulance too him away. "

"Never assume." Charlie wanted this guy's head. He'd thought he was a good officer now he thought he was the biggest idiot he'd ever seen. "

"Sorry sir."

"I'm calling in Officer Crowly and you stay with my daughter until I get there." Charlie snapped. He was going to have Mike Newton's head. He quickly dialed the number he needed.

"Hey chief what can I do for you?" Crowley answered.

"Tyler I know tonight was supposed to be your night off but we have an emergency and two incompetent police officers."

"What's wrong?"

"Edwards died in a car accident. Mike sent Riley out. Riley's knew he didn't know Edward or Bella so he just went to Bella. Now he's there Mike's at the station and I need you to call Riley and find out where the accident was and go there. Gather any evidence you can."

"Yes sir." Tyler said before the call was cut off. He wouldn't want to be Mike or Riley when the chief got through with them. He called Riley and got the details from the very flustered junior officer before heading off.

Charlie made it to the house. Glaring at Riley before heading into the house. "Get your ass back to the station."

"Yes sir." Riley jetted towards his car. Charlie let himself into his daughters house finding her in a ball on the floor.

"Oh baby." He bent down and scooped her into his arms bringing her over to the couch. He held her close letting her cry.

She looked up at him. Almost as if realizing that he was holding her for the first time and maybe she was. "Daddy." He whimpered. "What… what am I going to do?" Edward had been an orphan his parents died long ago. Renee was a flake who couldn't be trusted to help. She had friends she had her dad but they had their lives. She could care for her baby financially but could she do it emotionally. She wanted to be alone. She wanted all her friends around her. She wanted to die, but she couldn't. she had to live for the life growing in side of her. This baby was all she had left of Edward.

She gasped as fresh tears poured down her face. "Edward was gone. He'd been a constant in her life since they met when she was a freshman at the University of Washington." After they'd both graduated they'd came back to her home town but now he was gone. Her dad was here. He would help she would make it wouldn't she? She hoped so but she couldn't be sure.

"Bella we'll make it through this one step at a time." Charlie soothed. It hurt so bad to see his daughter so shattered. He wasn't sure how she'd handle the pregnancy and the funeral and the baby when it came. He wanted to help but he didn't know how.

Bella's stomach grumbled. It was then that she again remembered Edward had been bringing home dinner. "I'll go and get you something." Charlie said hearing her hunger.

"NO" she screamed clutching to him. All the horrible possibilities running through her head. Before he could say anything the door banged open and Jacob Black came running into the room.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" Charlie looked up at his best friends' son.

"I was coming into Forks for some things for my dad when I saw Edward's car on the side of the road. I got out and talked to Tyler. He told me what happened I got here as soon as I could." He looked at Bella. He wanted to reach out. To help her. She was his best friend. He didn't know how though. He didn't know what to do to help her.

She looked up at her. Her eyes swimming in tears. "Jake." Just one word before burying her face in her father's chest again.

"Jacob could you please go and get some food for Bella?"

"Of course."

"NO," Bella jumped up running to Jacob and clinging to him.

"Bella why can't me or Jacob go and get food?"

"That's what Edward was doing he was going to get food. Now he's gone. I can't lose you two also."

"Bella," Jacob pulled her back and looked her. "You won't lose us, we're here. What happened to Edward whatever it was. We'll figure it out. Right now you need to worry about keeping yourself and baby healthy so I'm going to get some food. Your dad is going to stay here with you." Charlie nodded taking Bella back from him.

Jacob went to get food, Charlie held Bella and Bella, Bella just felt numb. The night lives where forever shattered in Forks Washington.

A/N so What do you think?


End file.
